


Fandom Song Parodies

by lunamayma



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Song Parody, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamayma/pseuds/lunamayma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some hilarious parodies to sing to. Also fandom related so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Whole New Ship

I can show you our world, 

Squeeing, shivering, splendid.

Tell me shippers,

When did you last let the ship decide.

I can open your eyes, 

Take you fandom by fandom.

Over canon and under, 

on a magic fanon ride.

A whole new ship!

A new fantastic fic to do.

Canon will tell us no,

and we’ll say “so?”

and go back to daydreaming.

A whole new ship!

A dazzling pairing I never knew!

But when I’m way up here, with fanfics near

I’m in a whole new ship with you!

Now I’m in a whole new ship with you!

Unbelievable kinks,

Indescribable squeeing,

Searching, tumbling and googling

through an endless array of fics.

A whole new ship!

(Don’t you dare close that tab!)

A hundred thousand fics to read

(Save the link, it gets better)

I’m like a shooting star,

I’ve come so far

I can’t go back 

to just shipping canon you see

A whole new ship,

(Every smut a surprise)

With new kinkmemes to pursue

(Every fluff fic gets better)

I’ll chase fics anywhere

There’s life to spare

Let me share this whole new ship with you.

A whole new ship

(A whole new ship)

That’s where we’ll be

(That’s where we’ll be)

From a thrilling case,

to Grimmauld’s place

and Gallifrey 


	2. Part of Their World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shipper has major normal people feels.

Look at these ships, 

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,

The girl that ships everything.

Look at my home, treasures untold.

How many recs can one kinkmeme hold?

Looking around here you think, 

Sure, she ships everything.

 

I ship Johnlock and Wolfstar a plenty.

I ship Snarry and Drarry galore.

You want Harmony?

I've got twenty.

But who cares, no big deal.

I want more. 

 

I want to ship what the writers ship.

I want to see, want to see them plotting.

Living around in those, what's the word again?

Oh life.

Shipping your ships, you don't get to far.

Life's required for money, chocolate.

Strolling down on those, what's the word again?

STAGE!

 

Up where they write, up where they run, up where they live their lives in the sun (shudders)

Wandering free, wish I could be part of their world.

 

What would I give if I could stalk that asshole Moffat?

What would I pay if I could follow Gatiss around?

Bet in real life, they have no strife, they don't cry about their feeling.

Fuck you Mofftiss, sick of plot twists, give me Johnlock!

 

I'm ready to know what the writers know!

Ask them my questions and get some answers.

What's a canon?

And why does it, what's the word? BURN.

When's it my turn, wouldn't I love?

Just to stalk Mofftiss out in the sun.

 

Stop hurting me please...wish I could be...Part of their world....

 


	3. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we Human...Or are we Dalek?

I did my best to hide it,

When a chill went down my spine.

Up the platform to surrender, 

I was dalek, but I was kind.

And sometimes I get nervous,

When I see the dalek court.

Close your eyes, open your heart

And cut the cord.

Are we human or are we dalek?

The signs are vital, my heart is cold.

And I’m on my toes, dreaming I’m a dancer.

Are we human or are we dalek?

 

Pay my respects to the head daleks,

Send my condolences to the Ood.

Give my regards to cybermen and angels,

They always did the best they could.

And so long to devotion,

You taught me everything I know.

Wave goodbye, wish me well,

You’ve gotta let me go.

Are we human or are we dalek?

My sign are vital, my heart is cold.

And I’m in a cell, dreaming I’m Oswin

Are we human or are we dalek?

 

Will your system be alright

When you dream of home tonight?

There is no message we’re receiving

Let me know, is your heart still beating?

Are we human or are we dalek?

My sign is vital, my heart is cold

And I’m on my toes, pretending I’m a dancer

You’ve gotta let me know

Are we human or are we dalek?

My sign is vital, my heart is cold

And I’m in a cell, dreaming I am Oswin

Are we human or are we dalek?

Are we human or are we dalek?

Are we human or are we dalek?


	4. Moffat's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parody of Jack's Lament from "The Nightmare before Christmas"

There are few who’d deny, at what I do I am the best,  
For my talents are renowned far and wide.  
When it comes to plot twists in the telly-lit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my  demon like charms  
I have seen teenage girls give out a shriek  
With the type of my MAC and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the bravest off their feet.  
  
Yet year after year, it’s the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Moffat, the Series King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing  
  
Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There’s something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I’ve never known  
  
I’m a master of fright and a demon of light  
And I’ll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I’m Mister Unlucky  
And I’m known throughout England and France  
  
And since your favorite doctor’s dead, I can take off his head  
And recite Shakespearean quotations  
No woman or man can kill like I can  
With the fury of my recitations  
  
But who here would ever understand  
That the Series King with the “fuck you” grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He’d give it all up if he only could  
  
Oh, there’s an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

 


	5. Past the Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe.

**Moffat:**

Past the point of no return, no backward glances.

The series you cherished and loved are at an end.

Past all thought of “if” or “when”, no use resisting.

Abandon life and let fangirling begin.

**Collins:**

**  
**Shall raging fire shall consume them all?

Shall I kill Peeta or end Katniss?

What heartbreak shall lie before us?

Rowling:

Past the point of no return, the final battle

What dark secrets will we learn?

Beyond the past of no return.

**Sherlockians/Whovians:**

**  
**You have brought us to that moment where tears run dry,

to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence.

We have come here hardly knowing the reason why,

In my mind I have already imagined my OTP’s body entwining,

Defenseless and silent and now we are here watching your shows

No second thought, we have decided, decided.

**Hunger Games Fans (Tributes?):**

**  
**Past the point of no return, no going back now.

Our cosplays and our fics at last are finally done.

Past the point of right or wrong, one final question

How long are we to wait before you write?

**Potterheads:**

When will you tie all the loose ends?,

Severus Snape come back from doom?

When will our tear at last consume us?

**All:**

Past the point of no return, the final season.

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn.

We’ve passed the point of no return.

**Sherlockians to Whovians:**

Say you share with us our feels, our angsting

Lead us, save us from our solitude.

Say you want us right here beside you.

Anywhere you angst let us angst too, Whovians that’s all we ask of you.


	6. Just A Shipper That You tore apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Somebody that I Used to Know" The shipper cries his/her ass off over the death of their favorite character.

**Shipper:**

Now and then I think of when we were together.

Like when you said, you were so happy you could die.

I told myself that you were right for me.

But I know the writer's a meanie.

So I held on and became an Ao3 member.

 

I can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness.

I keep reading the end, always the end.

And when the writer lost all their sense,

Ripped you away, Can we still be friends?

I'm still crying, I'm not glad that it is over.

 

**Shipper:**

But you didn't have to cut him off.

Come on he had some development that needed working.

Listen I don't need you books, 

But you kill off all my babies and that feels so rough.

No you didn't have to stoop so low, 

Have his godmother watch over his grave.

Listen I don't need that heart.

Now I'm just some shipper that you tore apart.

Now I'm just some shipper that you tore apart.

 

**Character:**

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over...

I believed it was always something that I've done.

I told them what I had to say, but you killed me off anyway

You said  I didn't have a heart,

But WTF how could you tear them apart?

 

**Shipper:**

But you didn't have to cut him off.

Come on he had some development that needed working.

Listen I don't need you books, 

But you kill off all my babies and that feels so rough.

No you didn't have to stoop so low, 

Have his godmother watch over his grave.

Listen I don't need that heart.

Now I'm just some shipper that you tore apart.

(Some shipper)

That you tore apart.

Now I'm just some shipper that you tore apart.

(Some shipper)

That you tore apart.

Now I'm just some shipper that you tore apart.


	7. Teenage Dream

You think she's pretty,

without any make-up on.

You think he's funny, 

when he tells the punchline wrong.

You guys both get me,

When you let your walls  come down-down.

Before you met her, 

She was alright, but

things were kind of heavy.

You brought him to life,

Now every Febraury,

You both have valentines - valentines

 

Guys go all the way tonight.

No regrets, just love.

Just get close, I'll die.

You and him, you'll grow old together.

 

**Chorus:**

**  
**You make me feel like I'm shipping a teenage dream.

The way you turn her on.

I can't breathe, 

Get married, don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

 

My heart stops when you look at him.

Holy shit, am I shipping them?

Oh no, crap! 

Just get married, don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

 

**Verse 2:**

**  
**Just drive to London,

and get drunk in a hotel.

You're getting closer,

I'll burn right in hell.

And while I'm burning,

You can have your first time-first time.

 

Guys go all the way tonight.

No regrets, just love.

Just get close, and then I'll die.

You and her, you'll grow old to ever.

 

**Chorus:**

You make me feel like I'm shipping a teenage dream.

The way you turn her on.

I can't breathe, 

Get married, don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

 

My heart stops when you look at him.

Holy shit, am I shipping them?

Oh no, crap! 

Just get married, don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

**Bridge:**

**  
**Now you've got his heart racing

In your skin tight jeans.

You're my teenage ship tonight.

Let him put his hands on you, 

Don't know what to do!

You're my teenage ship tonight-tonight.

 

**Chorus:**

**  
**You,

You make me feel like I'm shipping a teenage dream.

The way you turn her on.

I can't breathe, 

Get married, don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

No

 

My heart stops when you look at him.

Holy shit, am I shipping them?

Oh no, crap! 

Just get married, don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

 

Now you've got his heart racing

In your skin tight jeans.

You're my teenage ship tonight.

Let him put his hands on you, 

Don't know what to do!

You're my teenage ship tonight-tonight.

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

 


	8. I Made a Ship

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.

I got so brave, fic in hand, lost discretion.

It's not what I'm used to, just wanna write you out.

I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

 

I made a ship and I liked it.

The taste of the hate and angst sex.

I made a ship, just to try it.

Hope my het ships won't mind it.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I made a ship and I liked it.

I liked it.

 

No it doesn't have a name, it doesn't matter.

It's my experimental game, just human nature.

It's not what good fans do, not how they should behave.

My ships gets so confused, I'm shipping gay!

 

I made a ship and I liked it.

The taste of the hate and angst sex.

I made a ship, just to try it.

Hope my het ships won't mind it.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I made a ship and I liked it.

I liked it.

 

Those ships they are so magical.

Hate sex, in bed, so fuckable.

Hard to resists, so shippable.

Too good to deny.

Ain't no big deal, they're innocent...

 

I made a ship and I liked it.

The taste of the hate and angst sex.

I made a ship, just to try it.

Hope my het ships won't mind it.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I made a ship and I liked it.

I liked it.


End file.
